Love Notes
by xXAkira-WolfXx
Summary: Akira and Raid just entered Wammy's House but when Akira doesn't know to cope with her parent's death she begins to be friends with the most unexpected person. And they begin a series of friendship tests...and love notes...OCxMello OCxNear and slight Matt
1. Chap 1: New Divide By Linkin Park

Chap 1: New Divide by Linkin Park

They say everyone has a story, and it is partly true and then they say there are only good guys. Now that one is wrong, there are no good guys and no bad guys either…I learned that at an early age. The place I am right now is better then any place I could have been in. But I won't tell you where, that you have to figure out for yourself…And so this is my story, the story of a boy and his attempts to woo a girl and the love notes they shared…  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I'm so sorry to hear that Miss Takai." The elderly man said, his silver glasses sat on the bridge of his nose. I wanted them to slide off and crack, he would never be as sorry as I was. I leaned back against my chair, the old wood creaking beneath my small weight. I was waiting for Raid, my best friend, she had to stop and pick up things. It had been only three days since our parents died in that car crash; I hated the man who had killed them. A drunk with no life decided it was fun to kill people in a most horrible manner. My best friends echoing steps were heard down the narrow hall. Raid Azumi was a tall, thin brunette with hair down to her chest. She had ever changing blue green eyes; she wore baggy jeans and a thick blue hoodie. The red crying marks beneath her eyes were evident as for mine well, my mascara still ran but nothing came out. Neither a cry nor scream for my dead parents, just the scars on my wrist to show for my frustration and agony.  
"Ready to leave Miss Azumi?" my friend nodded her head slowly and walked to the front door. I left behind the house I had grown up in last night and stayed with Raid. The old man, Watari put on his hat and went out the door with us in tow; my black bag was slung over my shoulder. The only thing I had was clothes, photos and my camera which I carried everywhere. My I-Pod hung around my neck and I put on the loud music as we drove away across this new divide.

The worst part about coming to Wammy's House was knowing nobody, nobody but Raid. I hated it; I had always been a strong person but this was too much…  
In front of us sat an old man, they were everywhere I swear! The guy wore a sweater and had glasses perched on his nose like Watari.  
"Roger, these are the girls I told you about, Miss Raid Azumi and Miss Akira Takai." Watari spoke. I looked at him and frowned, beside me raid poked my in the stomach and made a smiley gesture on her own face. I tried to perk up but for me it was hard.  
"Ah yes, it's a shame about your parents. Well I'm sure this won't be like at home but I hope you can adjust. The first thing we must do is pick your alias." Roger-man said.  
"R I guess." Raid said. He looked at me.  
"I'd like to keep my name." I answered faintly.  
"But you'd be in danger if you did." Watari explained and I looked at him.  
"I know but everyone expects me to have an alias and face it my name doesn't sound very normal. Besides I doubt I'd make it for L." I said crossing my arms. We were told that this place housed only the smartest kids in the world and we were being trained to succeed someone named L. I didn't give a care for someone like that.  
"Very well, if you would like to talk later then so be it. Now I must be on my way, show the girls they're rooms." Watari remarked and picked up his umbrella, the door closed and I and Raid caught the last glimpse of the outside world.  
"Okay girls, here are your room numbers and class schedules. Also a list of privileges you are free to have." And with that me and my best friend were ushered out of his office, I looked at the list of privileges and smirked. How long would it be before I lost those? A week? Two days? The rest went on.  
"Come on Miss Pout Face!" Raid said nudging me and I smiled at her. We walked down the halls looking at the pictures adorning the walls, I couldn't help but grimace. I heard kids squeal outside and inside, I rolled my eyes in annoyance. Finally several false attempts and asking on Raid's part we stood outside a solid wood door, my fingers touched the doorknob and just as it did a door opened beside us. Out stepped a kid with bright red hair, a stripped shirt and blue jeans. He was playing with a Game Boy and when it didn't start he threw it aside. Behind him was another person, it wasn't until he was completely outside the hall that I got a good look at him. He was slightly taller then the red head but he had blonde hair almost down to his shoulders. He had the most piercing blue eyes I had ever seen and he wore all black. He caught me looking at him because he frowned.  
"What are you looking at?" he growled. I frowned and raised an eyebrow.  
"I don't know, I can't explain it." I answered.  
"Come on Akira, we have no time for this…" Raid nagged and I followed her into our new room. It was small with two beds, two desks and two book cases. Not to mention the two dressers, I unzipped my suit case and began to put things away. My skinny jeans, black t-shirts, hoodies and I put my row of converse under my bed. Raid put her stack of comic books, technological crap and other stuff on the shelf above her bed.  
"I didn't even notice we had a shelf." I inquired.  
"Wow, your so blind." She dead panned. I threw a pillow at her. Suddenly there was a knock at our door and we opened it, behind it stood the red haired kid I had seen earlier.  
"Hi, you're new aren't you?" he said with a raspy voice.  
"Uhhh, yeah. We are and your name is?" I said. He hesitated then spoke, "Matt." I knew it was an alias but I shrugged it off and stuck out my hand.  
"I'm Akira and that's R." He took it; Raid appeared in the door way, she shook his hand too.  
"Sorry about Mello before by the way. He doesn't know how to act around new people." Matt laughed. _Mello so that was the kid…huh what a strange name._ I wrinkled my nose and continued to unpack; as I did I caught myself staring at a reflection in my mirror. I was pretty plain looking, the only thing interesting were my eyes and hair. My hair was straight and cropped short; it was also red and had black at the back of it. My eyes were a solid green with a ring of gold around them; it looked awesome but again pretty boring. I had a sprinkling of freckles across my nose and several piercings in my ears. I was a typical girl no? Matt sat on one of the chairs and watched us unpack, when I took out the black cross my dad had given to me his eyes lit up.  
"Wow, you have one of those too? Nice, I guess you might get along with Mello." He said with a finger on his chin.  
"Ha ha ha, with that guy? No way, I don't like him and he probably hates me already." I said.  
"Oh little Akira your so negative. He probably strongly dislikes you that's all!" Raid said trying to cheer my up. I rolled my eyes and finished unpacking, okay well it was a bad start and I knew it was going to get worse. So what will I do? I'll have to make it across this new divide.


	2. Chap 2: The Business Of Paper Star By HH

Chap 2: Business Of Paper Stars by Hawthorne Heights

When I think of paper stars I think of fake people. People who have way too much time on they're hands but still think its okay to bug those around them…did I mention I hate these people? Yes and sadly me and Raid were surrounded by them and with them comes all those people who agree with them. Pretty much it happened so that I and Raid were in the same classes but sadly in those was 2 people I didn't like. One was Mello who I had taken a strange disliking to mostly because he treated me like crap. First day he tripped me…later at dinner I 'spilt' my soda on him while walking. Good luck buddy. The other person was a short, white haired boy. He had large dark eyes and always wore pajamas, that was the only thing me and Mello could agree on…we hated him. But strangely Raid adored him, she thought he was adorable, adorable my ass (it is cute). And so it was another day that I had to endure and it had only been a week of being here…  
"Raid can you pass me that shirt?" I asked my friend who was leaning over a book. She looked up, "sure which one."  
"The black one." I answered.  
"There's like twenty! Which one!" she said puzzled.  
"Give me that you nitwit!" I said grabbing one from her hand.  
"Your welcome too good buddy." She said rolling her eyes. I finished getting dressed and quickly grabbed my books from the table and we rushed out the door. Immediately I felt some thing hit my back, I looked back and saw Mello holding a soccer ball.  
"Opps, I guess it 'slipped'." He snarled. I went up to him, smiled and kick him in the shin. As he was crouching on the ground I whispered in his ear, "opps I guess it…slipped?" and ran away with Raid huffing behind me.

English was boring but I was good at it. I sat 2 desks behind Near, on my right was Raid, on my left was Mello and diagonally was Matt. I liked Matt he was cool, and really nice though Raid joked that he had a thing for me. I tried to brush it off as best as I could. It didn't work, it wasn't that I didn't like him but not in that sense.  
"Psst, Akira…what's question three?" I heard the red head ask. I looked at him and smiled.  
"Matt your number three in line and act like a nitwit…" I said.  
"I'm number three but my brain won't work. Other wise I am smarticle." He smirked.  
"Since you said that word your not." I laughed back. I heard a snicker beside me and saw Mello trying to cover up his benevolent smile. I narrowed my eyes at him and whispered.  
"You shouldn't smile like that; people might think your thinking perverted thoughts…" I laughed.  
"Ha ha Akira your funny, go jump off a cliff." He deadpanned.  
"Fine maybe I will!" I said. A bunch of people turned toward me including the teacher who sent me to Roger's office for disruptive behavior. Fuck my life.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dinner was boring, I and Raid sat alone. Discussing the day's events.  
"I hate him, god look I got a pink slip!" I showed her the narrow strip of paper Roger handed to me.  
"Calm down Akira you got suspended three times before Wammy's this isn't something new." She explained and bit into her apple.  
"But by _him_, by that chocolate eating, blonde haired, over crazed idiot! He told me to jump off a cliff!" I ranted.  
"Now now, we wouldn't want that happening now would we?" and then suddenly her eyes clouded over and I looked to where she was staring. _Albino boy I hate you_, I thought and rolled my eyes.  
"Go ahead…" I sighed. Raid went back to reality and looked at me unsure.  
"Is that okay with you?" she asked and I nodded. She picked up her things and bounced away. I was left staring at the table when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up to see three girls; two blondes and a brunette.  
"Yes?" I sighed again. One of them giggled then sat down.  
"Ummm you're like new so we just were wondering where you come from…" she spoke in a British accent.  
"I'm from Canada, born September 24, 1989…happy?" I deadpanned.  
"Why do you dress like that?" the brunette asked. I looked down at myself. I wore black skinny jeans, a black band t-shirt, black converse, a blue studded belt, had eye liner on and mascara and not to mention the tiny lip piercing I did myself two days after we got here.  
"I dress like this to express myself." I explained.  
"Oh well girls don't dress like that here!" she laughed and I jokingly laughed with her too.  
"Oh my god you're hilarious, you know to you guys I may seem funny but where I come from you guys would be the idiots." Then I called them some thing in my native tongue, picked up my things and left. I didn't give a crap about these perfect princesses. The halls were empty and those that weren't I avoided, I didn't need this crap and that's when the tears formed in my eyes. The hurt spilled out and I dropped my bag off and left, the building altogether. I grabbed my hoodie and ran out the front door, there were still some people there but I walked by them holding back the scream of agony I wanted to unleash. I quickly made my way to a tree standing alone in the far off corner of the Wammy's house property and sat down. I must have been there at least 15 minutes when I felt a shadow flicker over me, I looked up and saw the blonde haired idiot towering over me, in his right hand he held a chocolate bar which he snapped a piece from and in the left hand he held a book.  
"You know crying may help for I while but not forever plus it's getting chilly out come on let's go inside." He said somewhat gently and I picked myself up. My head rang from all the sobs and they still racked my body.  
"Y-yeah…" I trailed off and he followed me. I could still hear him chewing the chocolate but it was strangely comforting during this time. I got to my room and found Matt, Raid and Near sitting around. I wiped my eyes and entered. The room got silent and I saw a pair of turquoise eyes, green eyes and dark abyss eyes on me.  
"A-Akira are you okay?" I nodded and sobbed. I went into our bathroom and cleaned myself up then I proceeded to curl up in one of the corners with a book. I dared not make eye contact with anyone, it hurt too much to see the weakness in they're eyes. It wasn't until I felt a light hand on me, Mello. His eyes were sincere and he gave me something, I opened my hand and saw that it was a little metal heart on a chain.  
"Its good luck charm it looks like you need it." And with that he got up and left the room. I stared at it and put it around my neck, my heart hurt but I didn't want to speak…not with those paper stars sitting there…


	3. Chap 3: Rain By Breaking Benjamin

Chap 3: Rain by Breaking Benjamin

The next day was as normal as every other one except for one thing: my eyes were red. They hurt and so did everything else, I kept the little chain heart on me all through the night and I slept through it. I was glad, but of course things change fast and that day wasn't going to get any better.  
One thing you must understand, I hate the rain. I hate thunder. I hate lightening; basically I was a wuss and hated anything to do with loud noises. I wasn't scared but annoyed. In the morning Raid wouldn't look at me.  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
"I feel so guilty, Akira were you crying because I went with Near and left you? If so I'm sorry!" she fussed. I smiled and saw that tears had begun to roll out of her eyes and onto her cheeks. I gave her a side hug and rubbed her arm.  
"Raid, remember one thing, I never cry about these things. I just got homesick that's all…" I lied but I didn't care at that point. Suddenly Raid grabbed my arm and pushed the sleeve up, "don't do it. Please…" she said and let go. Then she dashed out of the room and I could hear her heavy footsteps in the hall. I stood there, numb from many things until they finally disappeared down the hall. I sighed, picked my things up and made my way out of the plain room at that moment I hated it. I felt anger build up in me and I punched the wall next to me, one of my knuckles split and the warm blood gushed out over my white sleeve. I cursed colorfully and took the spare bandages out of my bag, I wrapped them around my bloodied knuckle, I knew people would wonder so I made up a lie and continued walking. I saw a flash of red hair and saw Matt watching me behind a corner.  
"You can come out nimrod." I laughed. He came out and blushed, "I wasn't spying on you if you're going to ask."  
"Dude you fail at it." I dead panned. He smiled and walked beside me; I rubbed my arm slowly and made sure the bleeding had stopped. The math room loomed over us and I dreaded seeing Raid there. She would ask and most likely not talk to me. I clicked open the door handle and saw a scene I would have seen in the old hallmark cards. Everyone was laughing including Raid who sat beside Near this time and Mello who was talking to a couple people while eating a chocolate bar, he rested on the top of a desk. The minute I showed up on the scene it was as if the hallmark moment was gone, I hated it. Matt continued to talk to me as if he didn't see the look of shame on my face…or he didn't want to. This time I took a seat in the back of the class and in the corner. Everyone looked at me and I looked back.  
"Bugger off!" I shouted and they turned they're backs. Those peppy little blondes and small brunettes. All through the class I noticed two things…one surprised me then the other. The first was that Raid looked at Near differently then I've seen her look at anybody, it was a look of love and from that point I knew I lost my best friend and I was truly alone. The second thing though was that Mello didn't bother me at all, he stayed quiet and didn't bother giving me some shit about me being late or getting a question right or wrong. And then the day ended and we waited for the end of the week results, who was first and who was second? I didn't care but apparently it was a big thing to check it. Immediately Mello and Matt were the first people there, I saw Matt smile and put his fingers up to indicate three. I smiled and gave him thumbs up. I went up after everyone had gone…except for Mello. I saw him frown and take a bite out of the chocolate bar he had. I looked at the results and raised an eyebrow. I caught the first 5 names.  
_Results:  
1. Near  
2. Mello/Akira  
/R  
_I laughed and walked away, my head thrown back in a wide grin. _Shit I was good!_ Not the best but there was room for improvement after all. I made my way to the cafeteria and sat down at a table and then I noticed the white headed figure and the brunette walking. They seemed to be engaged in a powerful talk, I rolled my eyes and then I felt a tap on my shoulder again. _So help me god if it's the same girls from yesterday I am chucking my algebra books at them…_I growled and turned around, it was Matt. He was smiling.  
"Sit with me and Mello, your too pretty to be sitting by yourself." He said. I felt slight warmth in my heart and nodded. Mello didn't seem too pleased but I and Matt chatted about everything. Tattoos, cigarettes (yuck) and video games like World of War craft which I enjoyed. I laughed and packed my things as the finally bell tolled which meant we had an hour and a half before bed and I decided to use them for some walking time. I grabbed my I-Pod and ran outside with Matt on my heels.  
"I'll meet you by the tree!" he yelled and I nodded remembering my sweater on the cafeteria bench. I went inside and saw Mello in there studying. _Okay time to fix him up…_ I gulped in a breath and made my way to the table.  
"Okay look, I know you may not like me and I don't blame you but could you just be a touch more nice?" I said, more like growled at him in agitation. Without looking up from the books he answered, "I do not dislike you. Your not my cup of coffee but you're a nice person and a very sad person. I will be as nice as you want me to be…" he said while tucking a piece of stray hair behind his ear, I sat down and looked at him.  
"Oh well…I was actually wondering if we could just start over. I mean you're a nice person and I would like to get to know you. After all I have no one else." I explained.  
"What about R?" he asked and I laughed.  
"She's too busy with albino boy." I said cruelly.  
"He's not albino," Mello snarled and then he grinned, "He's a sheep…" and I giggled at the mental image.  
"Since we're friends…right? Well if we are then can you tell me something about yourself?" I asked and he looked up and put away his books.  
"Fine, let's see. My nickname is Mello which Matt gave to me, I was born December 13, 1989 and in case you haven't noticed love chocolate." He finished. I smiled crookedly.  
"I know I guessed, I do to. We're the same age except I'm three months older then you." I explained. And he cocked an eyebrow and stretched his back.  
"Can I know something about you?" he asked almost hesitantly and I smiled slyly.  
"Here's the deal, every day I will tell you something important about myself. But not in the way that you think." Mello nodded.  
"Sounds good, I like challenges…can I have the first riddle or whatever?" the blonde replied.  
"Later, right now I want some fresh air. You up for it?" I retorted. He looked at his books and then at me, the next thing I knew we were outside putting Matt in a head lock and giving him noogies.  
XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

That night I sat down in front of my desk (Raid was still out) and began my first riddle. The first thing was that my parents had died in a car crash along with Raid's.  
_Bang death comes quickly,  
Life had ended, and mine did too.  
My poor parents…  
_I loved poetry and I hoped that the Haiku would at least give him some clue. I laughed and folded the paper up and walked out of my room and knocked on his door. The blonde appeared and surprisingly smiled, I handed him the paper and winked.  
"Good luck," I whispered and he nodded. I went back to my room and in a few minutes Raid showed up, her face was happy and she was smiling. I immediately got ready for bed and turned off the light, that night there was a huge storm out and I hoped with all my heart that the charm I had gotten from Mello would help me sleep and block out the rain. In the morning I woke up and realized, it had…


	4. Chap 4: Beside You by Marianas Trench

Chap 4: Beside You by Marianas Trench

I had always thought I could be strong but it turned out that my weakness was only skin deep. Two weeks had passed since I talked with Mello in the cafeteria and from that day me, him and Matt became as thick as thieves. We did everything together…okay not EVERYTHING but most things. We ate together, hung out together and we beat the crap out of kids together except Matt who thought it was unethical and backed out. Mello wasn't popular but some girls liked him which made me hated by the same sex and admired by the opposite sex. For once in 3 weeks I was happy; as for Raid me and her would talk but the minute Near showed up she left and I was left alone. But I was happy for her; she finally had someone to talk to and someone to hang out with. I was pretty sure I was getting boring anyways.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

"Finally the weekend!" Raid yawned and I did too.  
"Stop it, it's contagious." I laughed.  
"I haven't seen you laugh in a long time." Raid pointed out and I shrugged.  
"You haven't been home so no wonder you haven't noticed. But it's nice that you have someone." I finished and I saw Raid blush.  
"I don't think he likes me like that…"she trailed off and I stuttered, "y-yeah right! Raid faces it, your nuts for him and vice versa!" I shouted and she covered my mouth with her hand.  
"Okay okay, maybe I do like him but people in China don't need to know." She growled and I nodded.  
"And what about you?" she asked. I fought a blush but it still appeared…damn me.  
"Oh nothing, I don't like anyone. Remember I'm hated here, just yesterday I heard a whole bunch of people talking about the '_goth girl'_ that's friends with the successors." I waved it off though and Raid shrugged.  
"It'll get better, it's starting to feel a lot like home here." She smiled off into the distance. I hid my eyes with my bangs.  
"This place will never be my home; it's my safe house that's all." And that ended the conversation. Me and Raid opened our door and walked into the plain room. I set all my books on my desk and then I saw the piece of paper poking out from one of the photo albums I had on my desk. Raid was about to reach for it when I snatched it away from her.  
"Ooo, what are those, love notes?" she awed.  
"Maybe," and let her figure the rest out. She walked away with her DS and began to play something loud and violent, most likely Mortal Kombat. I opened the note and smiled:  
_I figured it out,  
your parents died in a car,  
I'm sorry to hear…  
_He answered the Haiku with another Haiku…it was kind of sweet. I shook my head in puzzlement. I put the note in my journal and tucked it away into my mattress. I then proceeded to sit down and listen to my music, I was getting so lost in my music that I didn't feel the poke in my stomach at first it was until I heard the rough voice in my ear that I turned down the volume.  
"You're going to kill your ears…" Mello purred. I opened my eyes and stared into his clear blue ones.  
"Hi, you're early getting back from your little study session." I perceived while sitting up. He looked away for a second.  
"Hmm I decided to cut it short…did you get it?" he asked turning back to me. I could see Raid smile behind the DS screen and I threw my pencil at her.  
"Raid, you snooper!" I laughed and she got up while turning off her DS.  
"I'm late meeting…'Sheep Boy'…yeah that's right I hear you guys!" she fake snarled. I threw another pencil at her.  
"Your going to run out of pencils…" she said when I missed. I smiled and she left. I turned back to Mello who was playing with one of the pencils left on my desk. I grabbed it from him and stuck it behind my ear and got up.  
"So what's the plan? It's the weekend after all!" I chuckled and I saw Mello tense. I frowned and began to turn around when he blurted out, "my parents died in a house fire…" I gasped silently and sat down on my bed again; his cerulean eyes were covered by blonde hair and I tilted his head up.  
"I know what you mean, it's hard to talk about it…and when you do it gets worse…" I explained and he nodded slightly.  
"I almost forgot about them when you came but when you gave me that poem…well…it kind of hit me in a spot I didn't like." He finished and rubbed his chest right where his heart was. I proceeded to take his hand and gently grasped it, my fingers fitting perfectly in his…it was amazing.  
"It's okay sometimes it's better to remember then forget, you don't want to lose who you are." I said and Mello smiled it was a lost forgotten smile as if for a second he forgot how to do it.  
"Yeah I guess so…"  
"Hey one good thing, I'll be beside you every step of the way!" I said taking my hand out of his. There was emptiness when I tried grasping something.  
"Really? Huh well then thank you for making me remember." He trailed off and I nodded. Suddenly a loud crash sounded outside my door and Matt stumbled through, his hair was covered in chalk dust.  
"Matt I told you to stay out of the cocaine!" Mello joked while dusting his friend off. I scolded both of them, "not in my room you don't! Outside!" I commanded them. Both boys rushed out into the hall and Matt began patting himself down and every time he did a little puff of white sprang up, I wasn't sure if I wanted to ask him what happened. But I did anyways.  
"Matt what happened?" I interrogated him.  
"Oh stupid Near had a whole box of chalk for some reason and thought it would be funny if he put it in the middle of the hall, I tripped and rolled around for a few seconds before getting up. I'm telling you that kids' on dope…" he said shaking his head and I laughed.  
"Yeah Matt and your not!" I laughed and went back into my room, I grabbed a book and walked past the blonde and red head but in a few seconds I could feel Mello's form walking beside me. Matt was hurrying to catch up. I made sure he could though I was tempted to run away from him.

Outside we went to the tree we always went to, I got onto the first branch that was about 4 feet from the ground and sat there with my book. Matt was above me playing his DS and I noticed he had a back up battery in his pocket. Mello sat under me against the tree and whenever he wasn't looking I would stare at my hand and wonder how two people like this could be together? I felt a strange ache in my chest and brushed it away thinking it was just a cough or something. Matt's foot slid into my face and I tried to shake it out of my view…it didn't work.  
"Mathew get your damn tootsie out of my face!" I said grabbing my metal bookmark and stabbing it bluntly into his skin. He immediately raised his foot and apologized, I rolled my eyes in annoyance. Suddenly something large and hard hit me in the head which sent me flying downwards and right into Mello's '_not so waiting'_ arms. I looked around frantically and saw two guys coming towards us. One of them had short black hair and hardly looked 11 while the other one was broad shoulder and wiry. He must have been at least 14.  
"Whoops sorry, we didn't mean to hit the freak." He said casually as if wouldn't catch onto the insult. I wasn't stupid.  
"Hey Akira is not a freak-" Matt growled. He stood in front of me protectively. The large guy stepped forward inches away from Matt's face and he raised his fist.  
"Matt! Calm down there is no point in fighting with such a Neanderthal after all Akira got 95% on the test results so she's not considered a freak…" Mello explained calmly and grabbed my arm to lead me away but instead I stood my ground.  
"He's right, you buffoon, you have no idea who you're dealing with! I will kick your sorry ass all the way to the era you dropped out of!" I continued cursing loudly and making obscene hand gestures. In the end the guy looked stumped and angry and walked away with the 11 year old in tow. I sighed and began to follow Mello who had raised an eyebrow and took a bite out of the chocolate bar he had.  
"Mels I'm surprised you didn't kill that guy!" Matt squandered.  
"Why would he…" I trailed off but in the end nothing. I sighed again and sat down on the grass, my head slightly sore from whatever had hit me which in this case was a ball.  
"Hmmm it's okay; after all such people shouldn't have a big influence on who you are." Mello yawned. I closed my eyes and daydreamed for a couple of seconds but in the end I was woken up by Matt who said we should get inside since it was getting dark. I agreed and followed the two boys inside but not before I saw the quick glance Mello shot me. It was a funny look and I just couldn't figure out where I had seen it before.  
I decided to take a shower and straightened my hair before sitting at my desk ready to write the next riddle. This time it was about what country I was from so I did two things. I drew something and I wrote something too:  
_I drew a check mark and then wrote the page number 207 of the Webster's Dictionary everyone at Wammy's owned. _  
I hoped he would get the clue. Oh well if he didn't I would tell him anyways. Raid entered just at the moment I was folding the note and going to go give it to Mello.  
"Oh hi Raid, good day today?" I asked casually. She smiled and sighed. _Oh boy some body has been twitter patted_ I thought.  
"Yeah, what about you? I saw a commotion outside, you wouldn't have anything to do with that would you?" she asked while narrowing her eyes.  
"Guilty as charged but the big cave man hit me with a ball in the head so it makes sense!" I defended myself and hoped she would take it.  
"Okay Akira, well I'm going to go take a shower and then I'm going to hit the hay. It has been _way too _long of a day!" she huffed and walked to the bathroom. For the past two weeks I wondered what those two where doing, after all Near didn't seem like someone to be doing sports or even socializing in general but I guess him and Raid got along well with that. I shook off the feeling and decided to give Mello the note before Raid was done. I walked next door and knocked on the door, Mello showed up in a towel. I blushed.  
"Do you by any chance own clothes?" I laughed and he fake laughed with me.  
"Hardy har har, well your not the one who has to be standing here now do you? And I just took a shower so hurry up it's cold out here…" he said and I handed him the note easily. He took it and nodded his head.  
"Oh yeah and I hope you have a dictionary." I said giving him a clue and he raised his eyebrow. I was just about to leave when he quickly grabbed me arm.  
"Hey Akira about what that idiot said today, your not a freak. And if you were then you're mine and Matt's; I just wanted to let you know. Trust me your pretense will be good and I'll always be beside you…" and then he slowly let go and smiled. It was the friendliest smile I had ever seen besides Raid's and for a brief moment I thought, _I'm out of breath…and overwhelmed…but I'm beside you so I'm happy… _


	5. Chap 5: I'm Okay by My Chemical Romance

Chap 5: I'm Okay by My Chemical Romance

I dragged the razor slowly across my thigh. I had given up on my wrists; Raid would have noticed if I had fresh marks there so I decided that it would be best if I did it on a place no one would see. Slowly I could see the beaded line appear on my skin and I heaved a sigh of relief. It was as if all the hurt I had kept inside flowed freely, staining anything in its way. I grabbed a tissue from my desk and rubbed the red pigment out, trying to mask the numbness on my skin. _I'm okay after all, nothing hurts when I do this…I'm happy. _Of course secrets would leak out sooner or later but I hoped I would have some time to cover it up. I put the razor back in my make up bag and put on my black jeans, I slipped on the red shirt I had slung on the towel rack. I re-straightened my hair and put on the eyeliner I always wore. It looked like I had mugged a raccoon, but I shrugged it off. I put everything away and put my red converse shoes on, I walked out of the bathroom me and Raid shared into our room. My best friend sat on the bed, her hands flying over the math page she had, trying to calculate the problems in minimal time. Her hair wasn't in her normal ponytail and I worried.  
"Hey what's with the long hair?" I asked. She looked at me, her eyes strangely dull.  
"Don't criticize me…and Near likes it when I don't have my hair in a ponytail." She grinned slightly at the sound of his name and continued finishing her homework. I just stood there then I grabbed my jacket and bolted out the door, Raid's sigh following me. I ran down the hall when suddenly I bumped into something far too solid I nearly fell when an arm grabbed me.  
"Watch where you going!" the blonde growled. I stood up and brushed myself off.  
"Ah, yeah." I said.  
"Where are you going?" Mello asked.  
"Anywhere, just not here." I mumbled. I saw Mello raise an eyebrow and then grabbed my arm and began to lead me back.  
"Hey!" I protested but he still rushed me along. He stepped into his room and immediately let go.  
"I figured it out by the way." He said while handing me a not, on the note, written in a neat scrawl were two words.  
_a__= Czech  
Page 207= Republic. Hope I don't invade you.  
_"'Invade' me?" I asked puzzled and he smiled and handed me the dictionary he had used.  
"Page 211," He responded and I flipped to the page. In it he had circled one word, _Russian. _  
"Y-your Russian?" I replied and he nodded.  
"It's true that during the 1960's the Russian's invaded your country and put it under communism." He explained and I nodded.  
"Your getting good at this." I smiled.  
"I try," he laughed and took a chocolate bar out of his desk door. He began to chew thoughtfully, "whenever your ready then just give me the next one."  
"Okay." I said. I took the note and put it in my back pocket; I began to walk out of the room when Mello caught me.  
"Hey umm, I was just wondering if you'd like to come with me to the library. I need help on some English stuff." He said and he seemed embarrassed.  
"Just let me get my books and we'll go." I nodded and went next door but as I opened the door the sight in front of me shocked me right out of my skin. Raid was sitting on my bed, very thoughtfully caught in a kiss with…Near. My mouth parted slightly in a fake attempt to scream; Raid must have heard me because she forced herself from Near and smiled shyly at me.  
"Uhhh, hey Akira…" she trailed off but before she could say anything else I blew up.  
"Get off my bed! NOW!" I yelled and stomped into the room, I grabbed my English books and turned to leave but before I left Near spoke.  
"You shouldn't be so jealous that someone likes Raid and no one likes you, just say sorry and deal with it…" he croaked and I felt a stinging sensation in my chest.  
"H-how could you." I stuttered and looked at Raid who had hurt in her eyes. I ran out of my room and into Mello the second time.  
"Akira what's wrong?" he asked. I looked at him; hopefully he wouldn't notice the tears I had in my eyes.  
"Let's go!" I said dragging him along. A few minutes later we skidded to a stop in front of the library and I tried to hold back the tears and sob that crawled up my throat like a bug. _The nerve of that little twerp! How could he say something like that?_ The minute we entered the quiet library, I ducked into a row of books and sat down, my eyes burning, my heart ached and the thing I needed was a hug.  
"W-why would he say that? A-am I-I that horrible?" I wailed pitifully, I felt a weight beside me and I saw Mello sitting there, he ran a hand through his hair and looked at me.  
"Near is an idiot, he thinks of him as special because of what he is. He's number one and although he looks cute and innocent he isn't." the blonde explained and put an arm across me shoulders and drew me into him. I leaned against him, my hand caught in his shirt and an exhausting sob racked my body. I stayed there with him for 5 minutes until finally I felt strong and we began the tutoring lesson…  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I clicked the door open, hoping and praying that Raid wasn't there. She was. The brunette looked up from her DS and stood up, turning off the electronic device.  
"Akira I-" she began but I raised a hand.  
"Don't even start…I don't like him and let's end it at that." There were two things I wanted to do, one required painful torture for the sheep and the other one made me shut up and be happy for Raid. The truth was I didn't want her to be sad but I also was sad that I lost one of my closest friends.  
"Are you sure your okay?" she asked and I looked at her.  
"Pfft yeah, I'm okay!" I said and sat down at my desk; I took out a slip of paper and started writing the third fact about me. It was about 3 things I loved in the world.  
_I drew a hand. And then I went to my dresser and produced one small item, it was a cookie cutter in the shape of a heart. _  
There, perfect. I grabbed the note and cookie cutter and knocked on the door next to ours. Matt came out.  
"Akira, hey what's up?" he asked and I smiled.  
"Nothing missed you today, hey can you give this to Mello and don't open it." I explained and he took it with a puzzled smile.  
"Okay see ya tomorrow!" he laughed. I grinned at him and returned to my own room. Raid was looking at me as I came in.  
"So you're fine? For sure?" she asked once more. I nodded and sat down.  
"I'm okay." I replied. Raid went to go brush her teeth and I sat there alone thinking, _I'm never going to be okay…never…_


	6. Chap6:Underneath Your Clothes by Shakira

Chap 6: Underneath Your Clothes By Shakira

It was raining, and yes it was the wet rain that I most hated. I couldn't stand anything wet on my hair and with that came my horrible attitude. For the past week I had avoided Near out of sheer terror, I knew that he could never kick my ass physically but emotionally he could certainly have a big advantage over me. That and the rain and you got one angry and pissed off Akira, the worst part was that I couldn't go outside which meant I was stuck inside with idiots who didn't give a damn about me…well except Raid, Matt and of course Mello.

It was another day, another damn boring school day and I had to go through the same routine that I had been doing for over a month now.  
"Akira have you seen my DS?" Raid shouted from our room. I was in the bathroom putting on my eyeliner when the brunette yanked it out of my hand.  
"Hey give it back! You have no use for it!" I demanded and she looked me straight in the eye.  
"Look you grouch, I need my DS now!" she growled.  
"I have no clue where it is, why would you ask me?" I asked and Raid looked away.  
"Because you room with me." That's all she said. A month ago it might have sounded differently, she might have said '_because you're my friend'._ Now it was nothing, I grabbed my eyeliner, finished up and stomped out of my room. I was just about to put the charm Mello had given me on, when there was a knock at the door. I walked over and opened it; speak of the devil and he shall appear. The blonde stood outside, his hair was in a ponytail and I laughed.  
"Nice hair." I laughed.  
"Yeah yeah, I had a bad hair day and frankly if it makes me look gay then so be it." He dead panned and I laughed harder. He grabbed the charm from my hand and proceeded to turn me around. He put the charm around my neck and fastened it.  
"Whoa, I thought you were going to choke me." I said. He looked at me coolly.  
"After that last joke I was tempted but…never mind." He said and I raised an eyebrow, I was itching to ask him if he had figured out the clue I had given him but decided against it. Instead I picked up my books and walked to class with him. It was an easy going conversation but I knew there was something on his mind. The minute me and Mello entered the classroom there were a lot of eyes on us and I saw two girls whispers something to each other, I hoped it wasn't anything bad but then again it was probably about me so it had to be bad. Matt sat on top of my desk and I shot him a daggered glare.  
"Yo, Matt get off my desk dude. I don't need your ass where I work!" I shouted and Matt slid off with a nervous smile. I sat down and faced Mello who decided to sit in front of me, his blue eyes wavered over to the two girls we had over heard previously. I shook it off but my green eyes followed his.  
"You know Matt I hate when people talk about others behind they're back." The blonde growled and fired a glance in the girl's direction. They immediately hushed up and sat down in they're seats. I looked at the blonde but he just raised his hand in a halting motion. I fought back a grin.  
XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

"Why does it have to rain all the time?" I snapped.  
"Akira if we knew that we might be able to stop it." Matt inquired while playing his Game Boy.  
"I know but it's so damn depressing." I said and Matt laughed.  
"Sometimes rain can start new things and can end them. It all depends on how you look at it." He spoke. He actually sounded intelligent but it ended the conversation also. I decided to be quiet and enjoy the company of these people and as we sat down at a table for dinner I had a warm feeling in my stomach. But it vanished when I saw Raid and Near making they're way towards us, I elbowed Mello who had been ranting to Matt, he looked at me and then in the direction I was pointing to. He frowned and whispered, "ignore them and it will get better." So I did and Raid passed me with a silent hello. I smiled in her direction but by then she was too deep in her conversation with Near again.  
"I hate him." I muttered.  
"Join the club. He always beats me and for once I would have liked to beat him but seeing as how things are getting I doubt I will have a chance." Mello mumbled while resting his chin on his hands. I sat with the bench between my legs and leaned on him.  
"Yeah well you just have to make the best of a bad situation." Then Matt's voice rang.  
"It stopped raining!" he laughed. I got up and pushed Mello to his feet.  
"Come on lazy ass let's go!" I said excitedly. The blonde got up and followed me outside the door and into the dull gray light.  
"Hey Akira can I talk to you though?" he asked before we were swallowed up in a horde of kids. I nodded quickly and then we were pushed out by many scrambling hands. I ran out and waited by the bottom of the stairs for the very-slow Mello.  
"Boy your slow." I rumbled.  
"Yeah yeah, okay listen…not here." And he grabbed my hand and led me away from the many kids that had started to play games. It wasn't until we got to the back of Wammy's that he stopped.  
"What is it?" I rushed. I was itching to play soccer or if I was lucky just hang out in our favorite tree.  
"I figured out your riddle and I hated it. The cookie cutter is just a cutter and the hand stood for your arm. Akira show me your wrist…" he trailed off. I wasn't expecting him to say this and my eyes widened. I pushed up the sleeve of my shirt and exposed the flesh to him, he rubbed his fingers over the pale skin and I winced. There, clearly visible, were rows of cookie cutter scars. Some spelled words and others just went in patterns. I looked away, to ashamed of it to look him in the eyes. He placed his thumb and forefinger on my chin and tilted my head towards him.  
"Don't do it." He said firmly. I struggled to make him let go but his hand stayed where it was. Then I felt something warm on my neck, it wasn't until I felt a couple more that I realized what he was doing. He was kissing my neck and it wasn't long before he got to my lips, he pressed against my mouth and I didn't dare fight back. I liked it; I kissed him back and tasted the familiar taste of chocolate. I inhaled heavily and gasped for air but I didn't want to come up for oxygen I wanted to stay there. So my first kiss at Wammy's was being pressed up against Mello and a wall. I loved it, I loved him and I prayed for more. He nuzzled my neck and I grabbed a hold of his shirt and tugged hard so that he was forced to stay against me.  
"Someone is getting needy…" Mello purred. All I did was growl deep within my throat and prayed that that would be enough of an answer. His hands rested on my hips and mine tangled in his hair.  
"Wait, wait!" I snapped and he pulled back. I tried my best to breath normally but it failed me. Wow, 13 and incredibly…what? I wouldn't dare say horny but it was the only word that came to mind.  
"Are you okay?" he asked, there was genuine concern in his voice as he grabbed my hand. I sighed and looked at him, I could feel my face burn with intensity.  
"I'm fine just…wow…you're a good kisser you know that?" I asked him and he blushed a deep red. I laughed and wound my arms around his neck.  
"Right, if you would like to finish this then we will but…not here." He said and as if on queue the rain began to pour down.  
"Did you convince god to do that?" I asked pointing to the sky.  
"Oh yeah defiantly!" He joked and I laughed. I slipped my hand into his and we walked back, some people flashed us daggers but I didn't care. My hair was soaked and my black t-shirt clung to my pale skin. We got inside and I rushed up to my room, I needed a towel STAT! I ran into my room (and I checked for people making out on my bed, there weren't any) and into the bathroom for my fluffy brown towel. I had always said it reminded me of a chocolate bar but…no I wouldn't say it.  
"You okay now?" Mello asked. I turned around and saw that he had exchanged his black wet t-shirt for a fresh new on.  
"Yeah just wet, close your eyes." I said and he did, I dug around and produced a dark blue t-shirt, I slipped it on.  
"Okay your good." I said to the blue eyed…wonder. And he opened them and smiled.  
"Can we finish what we started?" he asked hesitantly and I nodded enthusiastically and we did. Not anything further then kissing mind you, I don't go that way man! After 15 minutes I heard people stomping up the stairs so we broke apart and just sat there. Me sitting in front of Mello with my head lying on his chest. _Underneath your clothes, there's an endless story, there's the man I chose…  
There's my territory…_


	7. Chap 7: You by Rascal Flatts

Chap 7: You by Rascal Flatts

I loved my life, so much! It seemed that in that day my life had changed from a wreck to some one with a purpose in life. Currently I was sitting on my bed, my pencil was behind my ear and I was daydreaming out the window. It was the weekend so it wouldn't be until Monday that people would finally realize that something had changed within Akira and that Near would be beaten at his own game. For now I just sat on my bed and flushed whenever I thought about yesterday. I hadn't seen Mello all day but Matt said he would be back at 2:30…it was 2 o'clock and I was dying more and more each second. I hoped he hadn't told Matt because then Matt would tell everyone else.  
"Hello my dear Cupid!" the redhead sang out. Yup he told him.  
"Matt!" I yelled and got off my bed, I chased him around the room but when I tackled him he just laughed and smiled.  
"Hey I'm happy; it's nice that you two are finally together! He had the biggest crush on you since you came to Wammy's!" he laughed again and pushed me off. I just sat there on the hardwood floor looking like an idiot.  
"H-he did? But why?" I asked.  
"I don't know, you were good looking, smart and you were some one in dire need to save you. He found a place in his heart where no one had touched and gave it to you. Be happy." Matt said while folding his arms across his narrow chest.  
"Oh…okay." I smiled and got up, I dusted myself off and put away my books. I grabbed the pencil from my ear and put it on my desk. I sighed and sat down on my bed, Matt sat beside me.  
"You know it will be all over Wammy's House in two days." Matt explained and I frowned. I wasn't sure if I was ready for that but I hoped that nobody would kill me.  
"Hmm I'll make it." I said confidently and grinned.  
"Wow he gave you a lot of confidence, I mean Mello has been known to '_make offers you can't refuse_' but he really gave you something. I'll have to thank him for that." Matt spoke, his hand grabbed my own.  
"Thanks Matt." I said. Matt took his hand out of mine and stood up.  
"Well I have to go, there are some kids who want to beat me at Play station 2…bah good luck!" he said while raising his fist into the air. I giggled and he left with a final salute. I knew that something in my mind had changed but I never realized it had shown so much. I waited around for 20 more minutes until I looked at my watch and took matters into my own hands. I picked up my I-Pod and stormed downstairs, Raid was sitting down reading a book and I jumped up to her.  
"Hi Raid_on_." I said happily. She looked startled and then grinned.  
"Wow someone is very happy today, I wonder why." Could it be she knew? No, only Matt knew and he wouldn't say anything to anyone.  
"Oh no reason," I said while spinning around, my hair fluttering around me.  
"Huh well whatever it is, I have to thank them." She muttered.  
"How's Near?" I dared to ask.  
"Fine, he should be here any moment really." She said and I smirked.  
"Okay well good luck." and I bounced off. So many people gave me scared looks but I brushed them off and stumbled out the solid oak doors of Wammy's House and barreled right into a white figure.  
"Oh sorry for-" but then I realized who it was. Near looked at me with big black eyes and I stared back at him.  
"No trouble Akira, after all it was a common mistake you made. Good day." The sheep mumbled. I fought the urge to kick him in his clean white clothes. He was dressed in jeans and a white jacket and shirt. I wanted to get them dirty but I resisted the urge. I felt a hand on my waist and I turned my head to see a pair of blue eyes.  
"I know, hurting him would solve problems but you don't want to lose privileges do you?" Mello asked. I shook my head suddenly feeling like a little kid being scolded by a parent who caught me with my hand in the cookie jar.  
"I guess your right." I said unhappily. Mello led me inside but took his arm off me when kids came in sight.  
"We'll show them on Monday." He whispered in my ear and I nodded. We wandered around for a few minutes talking about all sorts of things but mostly of ways we could torture Near. It wasn't until the library came in view that we stopped talking and rushed inside. It was quiet and warm which was a difference from the drafty halls and me and Mello quickly huddled in one of the deserted aisles. I loved it, we sat on the ground, me with my back against Mello's chest and his head rested against my own. And we continued talking, whispering and laughing when we came up with something stupid. I bent my head and he kissed me lightly, I melted and flipped myself around so I was facing him. I straddled his waist and stayed on him for a good 2 minutes before we heard a giggle. I turned my head and saw the same blonde girl that had spoken to me the second day of my arrival. She came out of her hiding place with 2 other girls, all them were giggling.  
"Mello has a girlfriend; I never thought it would be you though." She said quite harshly. I frowned and stood up, my red hair partly covering my left eye and my right eye burned.  
"Ha you wish you were me, jealousy is nothing to be ashamed of." And I smiled. The girl looked like she was about to snap.  
"Lily get out of here." Mello growled. I looked back at him and saw the anger in his eyes.  
"But her? Come on you could do so much better then her!" the girl named Lily spat. I was taken aback, did she like Mello a lot or did she just hate me so much? I wasn't sure but I knew I hated her so much more then Near.  
"No…that is where you're wrong…and you always will be. Akira is the best thing in this stupid house…" Mello rasped back at her.  
"Fine, good luck with her!" Lily said, stamped her foot and left with her two bitches. I stood there, slightly ashamed.  
"You didn't have to say that…" I mumbled.  
"Yes I did, after all I speak the truth." Mello explained and stood in front of me, he carefully pulled me into a hug. My arms encircled his waist and I let myself float in thin air for a just a few seconds.  
"Why do you like me?" I asked.  
"Why must you ask? I like you for who you are, I like you because you're Akira…the only one I ever knew." And with that he kissed me again, nuzzling my neck as he pressed my back into one of the shelves. A book cover stabbed me but I didn't care; my whole body was numb from happiness as I let myself be manipulated. I could feel Mello's hands go up my back and under my shirt, my breath hitched in my throat and I pulled away slowly.  
"If your trying to pull something on me it won't work." I grinned. The blonde smirked and continued kissing me, I let him continue but this time I fought for dominance, my inferiority complex getting a hold of me.  
"Let yourself go, I win." Mello whispered in my ear as he kissed my neck and nearly got to my jaw line when I bit him. I smiled and raised my eyebrow.  
"Ha try it again." I laughed. He placed his hands on my hips and I couldn't move; I was stuck in an awkward position. Suddenly he stopped and stepped back.  
"Come on let's get out of here, you have to give me your riddle and I'm pretty sure if we continue I'm going to give you a hickey." He laughed and ran a hand through his hair. We walked out of the library and up the nearest flight of stairs. Our bedrooms were on the second floor so it wasn't a long walk. I heard voices coming from my room and as we entered Matt tackled me.  
"Hi you love birds!" and then I noticed Raid sitting on her bed with Near, she was smiling widely and I blushed.  
"Matt shut up." Mello barked. Matt threw him a sour look and turned on his Game Boy. I quickly took out a sheet of paper and wrote 2 words on it and a small picture.  
_The words were: love, hate and the picture was that of a whole heart and a broken one with a music lyric in the middle of it._  
"Here you go." I said handing it to him and he stuck it in his back pocket. Mello smiled then noticed three pairs of eyes were focused on him.  
"Be quiet." He snapped and I smiled. I checked my watch and saw that dinner was in a while. As if reading my mind Raid and Near disappeared with Matt in tow. As for me and Mello…we skipped dinner and went outside.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo  
"What if I said I loved you?" the blonde asked. I and he were sitting under the tree we always sat under.  
"I would say that I loved you back." I answered confidently. Mello's hand slipped into mine and he kissed it.  
"Glad to hear it, never doubt yourself." He said and I grinned.  
"I would never do that." I assured him.  
"And if you did, I'd have to give you that hickey." He laughed and I frowned.  
"I don't have any turtle necks…" I sighed and he laughed harder. Suddenly one of the bells tolled and we saw about a hundred kids run outside, I caught sight of Raid and Near walking outside too. Raid saw me and Mello and walked over to us.  
"Where were you guys?" she asked.  
"Right here, I wasn't hungry." I said.  
"Besides what's the old man going to do?" Mello asked while closing his eyes. Matt climbed onto the branch above me and looked down upon myself.  
"True but you're going to get caught one day." The redhead sighed.  
"Then so be it." I frowned. Matt chuckled and muttered something along the lines of, "anything for love." And then continued playing a game, I smiled and leaned my head on Mello's shoulder when he blurted something out, "do you want to know my real name?" Near gasped and Matt nearly fell out of the tree.  
"Ummm Mello is that a good idea?" Raid asked.  
"Might as well, no one else is going to know and I'm not going to tell anyone else except those I love." He explained. I thought about it and said, "My real name is Akira Takai. I never changed my first name." and Matt looked at me in awe.  
"Mine is Raid Azumi." Raid said. Near looked slightly taken aback and I knew I gained a point in my favor.  
"Ugh I hate my name, its Mail Jeevas. It sounds like a freaking' butler's name!" Matt said disgusted. I laughed.  
"You can serve me." I joked and Matt did a posh British accent, "Akira that is not how you butter crumpets!" I laughed.  
"Mine is Nate River." Near mumbled and Raid cuddled up to him, I smiled and looked at the blonde.  
"I'll tell you later seeing as these freaks already know and you can tell Raid." He explained and I agreed. We stayed under that tree for what seemed like ages. But it was only half an hour. I checked my watch and saw that it was 7 o'clock and sighed, another day had passed without much effort now. Again the bells tolled and again we had to get up and leave the comforts of that old tree. I slipped my hand into Mello's and let myself be walked to the big orphanage, I hated to think of it is an orphanage…or a safe house, I thought of it as my home. And I loved it.  
XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Sadly the rain still crashed down as me and Raid got ready for bed and I slipped between the cool sheets. I shivered and nuzzled my pillow.  
"What an awesome day." I sighed.  
"What were you guys doing in the library?" Raid smirked.  
"Huh? What do you mean, we were doing nothing!" my eyes had flashed open and I stared at the blue green eyes of my best friend.  
"Right well hope you had a fun time sucking the face off him." She laughed.  
"Ha ha ha! Very funny…" I growled.  
"Hey Akira, I'm happy for you…if he makes you happy then I like him. I haven't seen you smile in a long time." She said. And I blinked my thanks; my eyes were way too heavy with sleep to respond properly. I grabbed my heart charm I wore around my neck and clasped it tightly. _I'm so glad I found you, your all I need…_

Mello's POV

People have told me happiness and love are earned and never just gotten. I don't know if I earned it but I know I had gotten it and either way I loved her. I smiled as I lay in bed, Matt had long been asleep and it was just me and my thoughts, I wondered if I was the last thing on her mind when she went to sleep? If I was then I thank god for allowing me to have her and allowing me to be her only one. The main reason that I was happy was that finally all my searching, praying and pain had led me right into Akira's arms and right to you…


	8. Chap 8: Girl Next Door by Saving Jane

Chap 8: Girl Next Door By Saving Jane

"Did you see them?"  
"No way, I never thought someone would get to him…"  
Gossip, gossip that normally I would have been glad to avoid seemed almost necessary right now. It showed all those pig headed buffoons that I could be someone and that someone could love me also. Currently I was walking with Matt on one side and Mello on the other with his arm around me. Matt had tried and got slapped by me. Raid and Near had gone about an hour before us because they had to finish up some work before first period. I was hoping that was true and snickered in my mind.  
"Did you say something?" Matt asked. _Great Akira you're caught talking to yourself._ I shook my head and hoped it would be enough, it was. The whispers continued as we entered the English class, some girls turned they're heads but mostly it was silent, just pairs of eyes following us as we took our seats. One pair stuck out oddly enough, it was that girl, Lily. She looked at me with disdain and I looked at her back, the pride in my eyes shone more brightly then before. The blonde headed girl turned her head and that was the end of that.  
OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

"Boring!" Matt shouted as we exited our final class, I smiled at him.  
"Matt it's only boring if you think about it too much." I explained but Matt still looked pretty puzzled so I ignored him.  
"Oh shit…" Mello mumbled. I looked at him in turn.  
"I forgot my stupid book in class, you guys go ahead, and I'll catch up." And then he disappeared. Me and Matt sat down at the end of the hall and played chopsticks. I won by 2 fingers but when Mello didn't show up I began to get worried and got up.  
"I'm going to see what's taking him." I said impatiently and sped walked down the hall. When I got to the seemingly empty classroom I head some scrapes of desks and chairs. I thought it was only Mello but when I stepped inside I saw the most awkward sight of my life. Lily was standing in front of the other blonde, her hands were tangled in his hair and she was kissing him. I felt a strange break in my heart and I gasped.  
"How could you?" I said faintly. My voice wavered with hurt and both of them split up.  
"Oh hi Akira, I didn't think you'd be here." Lily smirked.  
"I trusted you. I trusted you with my heart and you do this?" I yelled; my hands shook as I clenched them in fists.  
"No Akira, it wasn't me it was her!" Mello tried to explain.  
"Lies…" I whispered and ran out of the room and out of his life. I held back the tears as I got to Matt; he immediately stood up and placed both hands on my shoulders.  
"Akira what happened?" he asked.  
"He…he lied. He lied a lot Matt." And I hugged the redhead. Matt wrapped his arms around me and we stood there. I heard foot steps behind me and saw the blonde running towards us.  
"Akira wait!" he shouted but I didn't hear, I just grabbed my things and left. My heart left behind me and my blood pounding in my head, I ran all the way to my room, my feet thumping on the oriental carpet. I hoped and prayed no one would be there. No one was, I put my books away and flung myself onto my bed and then the tears came. It seemed so normal for me to be crying, maybe it was just too good to be true and now that I looked at it I deserved it. I mean Lily was pretty, tall and confident. She had a lot of friends and seemed popular while I was well…me. I was short and sure I was skinny and small but it only got me so far. I was rather plain looking, with dull green and gold eyes and I had t admit… I dressed weirdly and horribly. Black after black. I was nothing and I should have already gotten used to it but…he made me so happy, I finally had had someone to care about me and now nothing. My world had crumbled. I was the girl next door and would never be her…  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I was lonely, my heart seemed to break every time I saw a glimpse of him that day but I couldn't get him out of my mind. How could I have feelings for someone like him? I had told what Mello had done to Raid and she threatened to kill him but I just told her that it wouldn't solve anything. She looked at me as if I was crazy but I just told her I was too tired and saddened to give a damn about anything and anyone. I sat alone in my room as Raid had gone down to eat with the rest of the people; I was the only one on the second floor. I didn't care…I was happy for the solitude, after all maybe it was something I deserved. God I couldn't help but hate her, then I heard the loud crash coming from the hall, I got up and slowly opened the door.  
"Damn it…" I recognized the voice and rasped, "Mello what are you doing?" The blonde turned around and I saw the large purple bruise on his cheek and the cut above his eye.  
"What happened?" I exclaimed and he just bowed his head.  
"Nothing, I got into a fight. Why are you even talking to me?" he asked.  
"I don't know but that looks serious. Come on." And I took his hand gently. I got a towel and cleaned up the cut.  
"I'm sorry." He whispered and I didn't say anything.  
"It wasn't me I swear, it was her and I tried to fight back but I realized that if I did she would just start getting angry so I hoped she would be quick and just let it go…then you showed up and…" he didn't even finish.  
"Yeah well, I just thought you had picked her over me, it makes sense." I sighed and stood up. My back faced him, "I knew I wasn't anything special."  
"You are, you just don't realize it. Akira I would never pick her over you, you overreact to early." He smiled and I tried to hold back a grin.  
"Yeah well…I'm just the girl next door. That's all." I responded and then I felt his chest press against me. I turned around.  
"Your mine though…" he sighed and hugged me.  
"So why did you get into a fight anyways?" I asked. I saw the blonde run a hand through his hair and chuckled.  
"I got into a fight with some guys that teased me about cheating on you. I kicked they're asses but one of them threw a punch…and he was wearing a ring." He laughed and I smiled.  
"Nice, we shall call you Mello the Fierce!" I teased and he sighed again. Then he kissed me and I kissed back we went on for a few seconds when Matt sprung up.  
"Hey you're back together! Yay, well now that that is sorted out can you tell Raid to give me back my DS?" he whined, I pushed him out the door.  
"No Matt, you're on your own." I growled. He was about to say something but I slammed the door in his face.  
"Oh by the way I figured out the puzzle." Mello said casually.  
"Really?" I said.  
"Yup, the answer is you love music about broken hearts and fixed ones. But hate them also; at least I hope I'm right." He said. I nodded and began to cry slightly.  
"Sorry." I apologized and he smiled, "I can fix that." I turned to him once more and jumped. Thank god the bed was there or else it would have hurt a lot more. I cuddled up to him and closed my eyes, the pain ebbed away and I could feel myself drift into sleep.  
"I'll always be here…always." Were the final words I heard and then I fallen asleep? _I may be the girl next door, but I got the guy. _


	9. Chap 9: Little Wonders by Rob Thomas

Chap 9: Little Wonders By Rob Thomas

The leaves had changed color and eventually had fallen on the ground. Silent but not forgotten. I pitied them, they had to stay on the ground all alone while they're buddies still hung on the branches. But then again I pitied anyone these days. I sat on my bed looking outside, my hair had grown a lot since me and Raid had gotten to Wammy's but I cut mine every few weeks to keep it short and spiky. I maintained it well but the black had begun to seep out and only the tips of my hair was black while the rest was red. I had changed a lot in the almost 8 months we were here. I was more confident and I had begun to gain respect from some of the people, although I still had my enemies I kept them closer to me and scared them more often. Take Lily, ever since that kiss she had gotten I smiled at her and said things like, "have a nice dinner." She now thought I had put ground glass in her food. Yeah right. I wouldn't do that. L had begun to contact us and ask the Wammy's kids how they're studies were and we always gathered in the main hall to listen to the synthetic voice on the screen. I didn't pay attention much but if something happened to catch my ears I would be pleased. It was amazing what would happen if I actually listened. But for now I sat here just tapping my pen on my notebook. Over these months I had also gotten Mello's real name…Mihael Kheel. I smiled and continued writing the math equations. I got bored and threw away the paper and pen and got up, my turtle neck hugged my slimmer body. My physical appearance had changed also; I had grown taller and broader. My chest had expanded (much to Matt's pleasure) and my hips had expanded. All in all I had a 14 year old body. I was older then Near, Matt and Mello but Raid had stayed a head of me by a long shot. I poked my head into the deserted hall and saw no one there. I slowly crept to Matt and Mello's room, they're door was open and I could see Mello lying on his bed with his eyes closed, he was listening to music. I tiptoed into the room but the floorboard creaked and I was caught.  
"Akira you fail." Mello growled and opened one blue eye. I was pouting and folded my arms over my chest.  
"Yeah well, blame the damn floor." I said stamping my foot. Mello smiled and continued listening to the rock music coming from the radio. I walked up to him and sat on his bed, I began to look around when I felt a hand snake around my waist, and I was pulled down to the bed.  
"What the hell? Rape, rape!" I shouted while laughing then I heard a purring voice.  
"Rape? That's not a very nice thing to say." Mello joked. I tried pushing him away but his grip just turned tighter and I fought until I felt his lips on mine and I held on closer. My hands buried themselves in his hair and I straddled one leg on his.  
"Nice to see you two getting to know each other, again…" Matt dead panned, his hair was wind blown and he had on a thick jacket. Flustered, I got up and looked at him.  
"Hey Matt." I smiled.  
"By the way it's snowing outside." The red head chuckled and I I shot up, the first snow. I looked through the window on Mello's side.  
"Oh my god it is. It's beautiful." I sighed.  
"I've seen better." Mello snapped. I laughed…okay giggled. I sat back down on the bed and sighed.  
"Where's Raid? I want to get out of here." I asked.  
"Oh she's probably hanging out with Near." Matt said while taking off the jacket. I leaned back and spent the rest of the day there.  
XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

"Merry Christmas Akira!" Matt shouted as I was walking down the hall. His red hair stuck out oddly in the brown hallway. I laughed.  
"Merry Christmas to you too, except here in England they say 'Happy Christmas'." I corrected him though I didn't care.  
"Yeah whatever but we aren't English." He inquired. I shrugged and continued walking down the hall, Matt joined me. I was just outside my door when there was a loud yelp. I saw Raid running towards me, her long hair seemed slightly shorter.  
"Help me Akira, they want to cut my hair!" she yelled. I saw two girls about 5 years older then us running behind her. They were the cooks. Marie and Katherine stopped in front of us and tried reaching around me and Matt to get Raid.  
"But she looks a lot better." Marie whined.  
"Okay well that's you're opinion so just leave her alone." I said.  
"Yes I agree." A thin voice responded. I turned to see Near standing beside Raid, he wore his white pajamas, and his white hair was messy. The two cooks sighed annoyingly and decided to leave. I raised an eyebrow and opened the door. I went over to the window and saw that it had begun snowing once more in the past 24 hours. I sighed and sat on my bed. I was starting to love Wammy's House but I had a plan in mind and I hoped I could convince Matt, Raid, Near and Mello to join in…

It was 4 o'clock and I was waiting, waiting as I always had done. Mello would be done his studying session in about 10 minutes and so I waited in his and Matt's room. Matt sat in front of me, he snapped his fingers.  
"Akira…stop spacing out." He said.  
"Oh yeah sorry Matt." I groaned. I was sitting on Mello's bed, and then I laid down, my red hair spreading across his pillow. I closed my eyes and it seemed like I had fallen asleep when I felt something warm on my neck and then my jaw line…then closer and closer it got to my lips. I felt hands on my hips and then my stomach; I shivered lightly but held onto whatever was in front of me. Someone chuckled into my ear and then I felt a kiss on my lips, I didn't want to let go so I tugged hard and I felt weight on my. I didn't open my eyes because I knew who it was and I liked it.  
"Akira open your eyes, I want to see them." Mello said in my ear and I smiled and opened my eyes. I saw his face hovering above me in the most peaceful grin.  
"They're open." I said.  
"Good. I want to go out, sneak out of Wammy's House." He rasped in my ear.  
"Yes I wanted to do that with everyone. Please?" I asked and wound my arms around his neck; he held his weight above me and smiled. I took that as a yes and quickly snuck out of his grasp.  
"Okay go put something warm on." Mello demanded. I looked at my t-shirt and rolled my eyes. I ran to my room and dug around to find my black turtle neck. I put a scarf on my neck, put my gloves on and grabbed my coat.  
"I'm going to find Raid, Near and Matt." I smiled and bounced away, my feet thumping on the dark wooden floors. I turned the corner and surprisingly bumped right into them; Raid had been arguing with Matt who the greatest Mortal Kombat duos were and Near just walked with them.  
"Whoa Akira hold the fire." Matt said slinging an arm when somebody pried it off me.  
"Yeah sure Matt get your own Akira. Not like they make anymore." Mello hissed.  
"Where are you going?" Raid asked, her large blue eyes glanced at me.  
"Oh well me and Mello are sneaking out," I laughed, "but come on, your tagging along with us!"  
"Okay be right back, let's go Near." She said and tugged the sheep along. I smiled. Matt trudged to his and Mello's room to get all his things. I leaned back against the wall and saw the flakes begin to fall outside. I loved snow…

"Okay be quiet, everyone is at dinner so no one will know we left until 9 o'clock." Mello explained.  
"What happens at 9?" Raid asked.  
"The doors get locked and we stay outside." Mello said flashing a glance at Matt.  
"Hey that was once!" he retorted. I grinned. Slowly we opened the oak doors and stepped out into the cold December night, the snow was still falling and I breathed in the fresh air. Mello slipped his hand into mine and I squeezed it gently.  
"Come on!" I shouted and we jumped off the steps and into the fluffy snow. My jeans were going to get wet but I didn't care. I was happy I had so many friends and so many people who cared about me, and the best part was they wouldn't leave…  
We ran through the large field onto the cobblestoned street and began our descent into town. I could hardly believe I was finally away from Wammy's House. I saw Raid and Near hold hands and Near shyly out an arm around my best friend's waist.  
"Merry Christmas Akira…" I heard the blonde whisper in my ear and he kissed my cheek. I fought the urge to blush and looked at him; his eyes were happy and peaceful. He was an angel and though people would never look at him the way I did…he was. He was a gift from god. And I thanked him…a lot.  
"Merry Christmas…Mihael." I said using his real name and he looked away. I caught a glimpse of a tear and carefully placed my hand on his arm. Me green eyes searched his face and saw nothing but happiness. The snow floated gently down and coated my shoulders and I blew it off. The white mixing with the black of my coat. We walked silently to town, and immediately when we got there we got blown away by the festivities, there were lights on every lamp post and building. Cars buzzed but slow down whenever they wanted to shout 'Merry Christmas' to people. We got people whispering when they saw as, I heard a woman look at Raid and Near, "oh look at them, I'm telling you they get cuter every year." I saw Raid blush but Near just held on tighter. His pale skin seemed to have a flushed tint to it. Then I heard the smooth jingle of bells and the chorus of choir people. I smiled bigger; the town seemed to light up with every person that stopped to talk to ne another. It was beautiful and I enjoyed it so much.  
"It's cold out here." Matt grumbled.  
"It's snow." Mello dead panned, "what do you expect it to be? Hot?"  
"I wish." Matt said rolling his eyes. I ignored him and just kept walking, my mind on the peacefulness of it all. Not on two guys fighting. We walked for hours, enjoying the sites and it wasn't until we entered a shop that Matt started sneaking up on people and pulling Santa hats over they're heads. I pouted when he got me and quickly took it off.  
"Aww but Akira you look so…Santasy…" he mumbled.  
"Well it wouldn't be fucking Rudolph now would it?" I snapped and then felt another hat on me…this one had antlers.  
"Yup I see it now." Near smiled. I opened my mouth in a gasp.  
"Not cool." I fumed but laughed in the end when Matt put on a big red nose and snuck up behind Mello. The blonde got caught by surprise and punched Matt.  
"What the fuck Mail!" he said while having a disbelieving look on his face. I walked up to him and rested my head on his shoulder.  
"Find your happy place." I chanted in his ear and Mello went back to frowning. I had noticed Raid and Near had left the store and we followed them quietly. Yup caught as expected, Raid put my in a full nelson and I tried fighting my way out…I failed. Matt checked his watch and gave us a reproachful look and we decided to begin our descent back up to the hell house as I liked to call it in my mind. I realized something and strayed back. Mello turned his head and stayed back with me, his blue eyes filled with concern.  
"What's wrong?" he asked and I swallowed nervously.  
"I didn't give you anything for your birthday." I sighed and hid my eyes behind my bangs.  
"Akira that's okay, as long as you are here…I'll be fine."  
"No…that's not good enough…be right back." I quickly ran up to Raid and told her of my plan. She gave me a frightened and worried look; I nodded back and smiled meekly. I ran back to the blonde who still stood there.  
"Raid's staying with Near for the night and you…" I grinned nervously, my eyes filling with tears, "you're staying with me…" and I hugged him. I could fell the breath hitch in his throat and I heard a sob rise from his chest.  
"Yes." He whispered. We walked up to Wammy's House, the snow had started again and I felt light. Very light.

_XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo_

It was a cold night. Colder then I had ever seen…but I wasn't cold. I was very warm; Matt was asleep in his and Mello's room while Raid had stayed with Near for the night. I was pretty sure nothing would happen between those too. I told Raid to pack pepper spray just in case as a joke. She was worried. I didn't care. I was lying on his chest, my ear pressed against his heart; I could hear every beat and rhythm. I sighed and felt a warm, slim hand on my back.  
"I love you." I whispered.  
"I love you too." And so that was the birthday present. I nice one to say. I turned my head and looked at the window. _It's such a small wonder to feel like this…I'm glad I managed to capture it…_


	10. Chap 10: Never Be Alone by Nickelback

Chap 10: Never Gonna Be Alone by Nickelback

I woke up next morning feeling sore, nothing in Health class could have prepared me for this. The sun shone brightly and I could see the snow sparkling outside. I yawned loudly and turned my head toward Mello, his blonde hair covered his face and there was a smile on his face. I rested my head on his shoulder and listened to the slow, steady breathing.  
"Good morning." I whispered in his ear. I could feel him grin against my cheek.  
"Good morning and Merry Christmas." He said. I chuckled in his ear once more. I shifted on top of him, my pale skin pressing against Mello's.  
"I am so tired…still!" the blonde sighed.  
"Pfft, yeah right. What about me?" I hissed playfully.  
"Yeah…" but he didn't say anything more. Instead he closed his eyes and yawned. I tried moving but the muscle pain was too much and I gave up.  
"What time is it?" I murmured. I was hoping it was still early so that I had time to clean up. My plan failed me when Mello answered, "its 10 o'clock."  
He began to get up although I was still tired and woozy. I groaned and lied down on my side.  
"Are you okay?" Mello asked and I nodded and laughed.  
"You need a shirt; I'll go and get one for you while you fix yourself up…nice hair." I smirked and sat up. My stomach muscles clenched and I fell back with an exasperated sigh. I felt a smooth hand on my shoulder.  
"My hair may be spiky but you look absolutely dead." He said while raising an eyebrow.  
"You think? I'm okay it's just…never mind." I groaned again and struggled to get up. I grabbed my shirt from off the floor and slipped it on. I put my clothes on in manual speed and clicked the door open and looked down the hall. Nothing and no one. I hoped Matt was awake and luckily he was as I knocked on they're door. The redhead's hair was messy and he was dressed in nothing but boxers.  
"Nice Zelda boxers Matt." I snickered and Matt shook his head.  
"Why hello Akira, what brings you to my humble room?" Matt asked. I smiled and stepped in, I looked around the room slowly, my teeth biting my nail.  
"I need to grab Mello a shirt." I finally spoke.  
"Doesn't he have one?" the gamer questioned and I looked at him with a slight spark in my eye. Matt seemed to take the hint and turned away slowly with a blush.  
"Oh I see, well be right back." He said and opened a dresser. He produced a black and gray sweater, I snatched it and rushed back into my room. I caught a glimpse of myself as I went back in and moaned.  
"Argh, I look horrible. " Mello walked in from the bathroom, his hair was groomed as best as he could manage though it seemed spikier.  
"Thank you for the shirt." he purred and I handed him the sweater. He put it on but I stopped him before he put it all the way down.  
"What is _that?_" I demanded and pointed at a large purple mark in his chest.  
"Why are you asking me vampire lady? I'm not the one sucking people's blood." The blonde growled and proceeded to put the sweater down. I smiled and sat on my bed, the night's memories still stayed in my mind but I flushed with embarrassment.  
"Are you regretting it?" Mello asked while sitting beside me.  
"No, I don't feel regret for something like this." I stated and cuddled into his shoulder. Mello relaxed slightly and sighed.  
"Okay well, I'm hungry." And he slowly lifted me up with him. I still stayed by his side and we walked out of mine and Raid's room. We walked down the hall and to the stairs, it seemed like every one was either in the cafeteria or outside. It was Christmas Eve so it made sense to me. We trudged past a couple kids who looked in our direction but then took no notice of us. This was going to be a paralyzing day as I felt my muscles clench once more.  
XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Raid wouldn't look at me, her eyes shone with worry but her mouth was turned down slightly. I was more worried about Matt who didn't meet my eyes as I stuffed myself full of food, I was so hungry but I did try and pace myself seeing as I wasn't in right order yet. As I finished up the last remainder of food Near padded up to us, his white hair slightly messed up. I looked at Raid in question but she didn't say anything but she kept looking me up and down. I was slightly angry and annoyed, was that disgust in her eyes?  
"Hey Raid can I speak to you?" I muttered and my brunette friend stood up. She followed me and we walked out of the cafeteria.  
"So Akira…" Raid said rocking on her heels…I was getting slightly pissed and then I blew up…  
"Yes Raid Azumi, yes I had sex okay? Calm down you old bat!" I shouted at her. Raid's eyes widened and she smiled.  
"Okay I just wanted to know." She mumbled and left. I was left standing there and grimaced, "Akira you idiot!" I said in the accent I used when pissed. I entered the room again and all eyes were on me.  
"Shut up." I growled and everyone smiled again. We cleaned up and left the cafeteria, Matt chatting to me about the kid he had pawned earlier that day. The air outside was cold and I wrapped my scarf tighter around me, I blew on my hands to warm them up. Damn me for forgetting my gloves, Mello looked at me and grinned.  
"Well Rudolph-" he began but I cut him off.  
"Do NOT start." I frowned and he grabbed my hands and grasped them in his. They were so warm and I stopped being in a pissy mood. We walked outside but mostly we huddled around talking. I enjoyed it as far as it went. Me and Raid talked a lot when we split from the guys and I finally asked her the question that had been lingering on my mind.  
"Raid do you love Near?" I asked.  
"Yes I do, Akira he may not act like anything to you but I do love him. I feel a very strong connection to him, something like destiny." She answered.  
"Hmmm, well it makes sense I guess…so what happened last night?" I asked once more.  
"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." She said with a passive look on her face. I decided to believe her but I wasn't 100% sure she was telling me the truth or just what I wanted to hear. I and my best friend continued to walk around and suddenly a blonde haired girl caught my eye. It was Lily and I felt happy for once. She would never know what had happened between me and Mello, she would never know that we belonged to each other and she would never know how it feels to be loved by someone who saved your life. Nope, never. Not for her.  
XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

L was on the screen, his synthetic voice rising over the clamor of the kids. We all sat at the back except Matt, Raid and Near. They sat up front; they're eyes wide with curiosity as to what he might tell them this week. I sat by Mello, he had a chocolate bar in his hand and smirked every now and then but otherwise he was silent. This L I didn't trust someone who never showed his face didn't seem right in my books. I was lost in thought and I didn't even notice Matt prodding me in the stomach.  
"Oww Matt! That fucking hurts!" I said as I got up, one hand cradling my stomach. Mello punched Matt in the arm.  
"Matt, control yourself man, I told you." Mello growled. Everyone cleared out of the room and began to go up to they're appropriate rooms; they're voices hovering in the air. They were discussing what L had told them, about Kira and his theories. I rolled my eyes. Near went up to the third floor whiles me and Raid followed the blonde and red head upstairs to the second floor. It was going to be weird lying in the very bed that…never mind. My life had changed dramatically and I felt no need to express it to anyone. I wanted it to stay a secret then I felt a hand on my arm…it was Mello. His blue eyes were wide with concern and I snapped out of my previous thinking.  
"Yes?" I asked.  
"Can we talk?" he responded. I nodded and he pulled me aside into his and Matt's room. I could hear raid and the gamer talk outside.  
"What is it, you look worried." I asked.  
"I just realized…what if you get…you know…pregnant?" and he frowned. I sighed and spoke, "look I had already thought about this and planned it out. If fate is on our side I won't be but…if I am then…well I'm not sure what I would do. I know there would be options for me though." I said reassuring him.  
"I know I just feel guilty laying this all on you." He explained.  
"It's a woman's job to take care of this stuff; you have no say in it. Besides it's no big deal." I answered. Mello nodded and sighed; he then wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on my head.  
"I know you realize we're now bound to each other right?" he said. I nodded and sighed also. The feeling was great.  
"I know it's great." I whispered.  
"You know what else is great for you?" he asked. I shook my head.  
"That you will never be alone…not anymore. I will always be here to catch you when you fall and when I'm not I will always look after you in any way that I can…" he smiled and looked at me. I then kissed him silently and we walked out of Matt and his room. I and Raid got ready for bed and I laid down in my own, thinking of how life had turned out the way I had planned but with just a few bumps along the way. I curled up into a ball and looked out my window knowing that…no matter what we were bound. In life and death and I knew in both of those, I was never gonna be alone…


	11. Chap 11: Don't Say Goodbye by Skillet

Chap 11: Don't Say Goodbye by Skillet

Well my dear readers, my story is coming to an end. Yes, my dear story is ending of course not just yet; I still have to tell you a few details of what happened before the ending. Now, on with the show.  
XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

It was gone, the winter had left and so had spring and summer and soon October had wound its way into our hearts. My birthday had passed and I was now officially 15 and Mello was almost 15. I missed the warmth of summer and the times where I just wore a t-shirt in the days and slept in tank tops at night. Over the year me and Mello had gotten to be stronger then anything and it wasn't long before me and him spent more and more 'time' together though I never told anyone of it. Raid and Near had gotten close but no surreal chemistry happened between them yet. Right now I was sitting on my bed, the cold wind outside blew and the leaves had been falling off the past 2 weeks. I had pitied them once more but they're colorful beauty captured me. I sighed deeply and tapped my pen against the hard cover textbook I had in my hands. Not noticing the slight shadow that had flitted over me I was startled when a hand went up my back and near my neck. I shivered and flew around. The blonde headed idiot I loved sat there, his face in a comical grin and his blue eyes wide with humor.  
"You scared the shit out of me!" I growled and pushed him. Mello didn't flinch; instead he grabbed my hand and placed it in his.  
"Yeah well…yeah." He finished without much explanation. I stood up and threw my text book on my desk, the heavy book thudded. I stretched, my back muscles straining.  
"I am so bored." I groaned and began to doodle with the pen in my hand.  
"You're always bored." Mello dead panned, I penned him.  
"Ha and now your marked!" I laughed.  
"You are a child!" he chuckled back and grabbed my arm, I fake struggled and let him hug me. Then I heard the door creak open, Raid tiptoed in and I opened my eyes.  
"Hi Raid!" I said and the brunette turned around, her eyes wide with shock. I checked my watch and saw that it was midday, it was time for lunch and I was hungry.  
"Oh my god, lunch, I need food!" I said placing my hand on my stomach and I grabbed Mello by the shirt. He was tugged out of the room and I hurried down the hall, my converse clad feet thumping on the dark hardwood. The halls were slightly cold but not too uncomfortable for myself, Mello walked slowly behind me. He had a playful smile on his face and I absolutely loved it when he was happy. We went downstairs and into the cafeteria where many people sat and stood around eating and talking. I picked a table that I saw held Matt; he was reading…a book!  
"Matt, some one calls the newspaper; he's reading a book!" I laughed.  
"Yeah yeah, make fun of me but I have to read this sadly. My teacher gave me crap for it so now if you don't mind." He said turning back to the hard cover. Me and Mello looked at each other and waited for Raid and Near to get here. They always took so long and at long last I was tired of waiting and grabbed an apple off of a cart. I bit into it and then Raid showed up, her hair had grown back from when the two cooks had cut it but she gave it a trim every now and then.  
"Finally, what were you two doing…do I want to know?" Mello dead panned and Near looked at him harshly, "no." That was it, woosh, done! We sat down, talked about our day then Mello put Matt in a head lock and I had to break them apart. But then suddenly a little boy of about 8 rushed up to us and spoke quickly to both the white haired freak and the blonde haired idiot. They both cast glances at each other and rushed out. That was the last I saw them until the following night…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
It was night and people had already begun to get to sleep, Raid (upon the request of Near) had stayed in his room and I was alone. I hadn't seen Mello at all, I had not caught scent or hair of him and I was worried. My room looked large and lonely without Raid's breathing or a warm person pressed to me. And the worst part was that L, was dead. News had spread quickly and horribly, several people cried. They're life long idol had died and they were left with nothing. Nothing to keep them here, they had spent all they're lives trying to be him and now what? Nothing that's what. I sighed and tossed over, maybe it would get better.  
Later on that night I had felt a warm hand go on my cheek. I wasn't sure who it was so I opened my eyes, he sat there. On my bed, he wore dark jeans and a black sweater. His blue eyes held so much sorrow and pain that I knew what was coming next.  
"Akira…I'm sorry…but I need to leave…" Mello whispered softly. I sat up and clung to his shirt, my face pressed against his chest.  
"No…please god no! Let me come with you…please! I can't live without you, my life is nothing." But he didn't respond, he just wrapped his arms around me and allowed me to cry. I stained his already dark sweater and still I couldn't believe it. He was leaving me! After everything, then I felt him grab me by the shoulders, his intense eyes stared into mine and I held onto every word he breathed.  
"Akira I love you but this is a request I must turn down. I want to protect you…no…I HAVE to protect you. Too much has happened to you to allow you to die because of me, I don't know where I'm going but you wouldn't be safe…" he trailed off and kissed me. I sobbed against him, his hand still clutched my arm and I could no longer stand it. I let out a wail and he held me against him.  
"B-but…what do I do? Where do I go from here?" I wailed.  
"You will find a life and when this is all done, I will come back and we will stay together. I promise you that much…I have to say good bye." He muttered. I could feel tears run down his cheeks and I kissed them away; my hands burying in his hair. I let go of whatever was left of me, and he looked at me once more.  
"Don't say good bye, we'll meet again. I promise." I said. I saw him nod and I kissed him one last time and then he left but I caught his hand. I reached above me on the shelf and brought down the rosary that my father had given to me.  
"Here, it's for faith and you need it more then I do." I said and gave it to him. He took it gently, squeezed my hand and smiled.  
"Never forget the love notes…" and with that he left, Matt left as well. I didn't see them after that. The next day Raid told me she was leaving with Near to go catch Kira, I had cried once more and she told me she would come back. I knew that would be a lie. When she left and I walked into our…my room it felt empty and for the first time in my life…I was all alone. _Don't say good bye, just say…see you soon…_


	12. Chap12:Traveling Soldier by Dixie Chicks

Chap 12: Traveling Soldier by Dixie Chicks

Years passed by and I grew, I was still a red head and I still looked pretty much the same except two things.  
_1. I no longer wanted to be L.  
2. I never smiled or laughed anymore._

I had only 2 connections to Mello; Marie and Katherine and Roger's computer. He sent me emails and letters but he favored letters the most. I loved the way his elegant hand writing curved over the page and I could always smell the cologne. I loved it. I've been using that word far too much.  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

People stared at me when Mello had left; they had no idea what I went through. How much pain and loneliness to have felt and the only one that got a kick out of it was Lily who was now 21 and lived on her own. I was the same age but I worked at Wammy's mostly in the library and when I was sad I would go to the spot where he had kissed me and I would just marvel at the fact that I had been standing there 6 or 7 years earlier. I didn't smile and I never laughed because I had nothing to laugh about. Raid called me often but it wasn't the same, I was jealous; she got to be with the one she loved and I wasn't sure if mine was going to die the next day.  
When Mello wrote to me he told me everything, what he was afraid of and he reminisced about the times we had spent together. He told me of how we had met and the tree we used to sit under and at times he told me where he was and what he was doing. I was frightened but he always assured me that he was okay. One time I remember he sent me a letter and he told me he had a huge scar on his face because of an explosion. I later watched the news and nearly cried. But other times he wrote of things I loved, how in Los Angeles it was always sunny and that it always felt beautifully bright. But one day he sent me a letter. I had gone down to the kitchens and Marie handed me the letter.  
"Here you go love. It came just today…hope nothing bad." Marie said handing me the white letter u grabbed it and ran all the way to my room, it was still the one I had first gotten but next to me was two small kids that had taken Matt and Mello's room. I sat down my bed and I opened the envelope.

_Dear Akira,  
I still remember them, the love notes we shared and how many things I had found out about you.  
1. Your parents died with Raid's in a car accident. (I can comfort you)  
2. You're from the Czech Republic. (I invaded you)  
3. You used to cut yourself. (I fixed you)  
4. You love music about love and hurt. (I love you)  
5. You hate anybody that hurts you emotionally. (I would never hurt you)  
6. Your best friend is Raid. (But she didn't fall in love with you)  
7. You're not a real red head. (Could have fooled me)  
8. You hate your eyes. (I love your eyes)  
9. You got suspended three times as a kid. (Join the club)  
10. You love me…I have nothing I can say because you said it for me…_

Akira you taught me a great many things and I appreciate them. You told me your story even when I never told you mine so here, I will tell you it:  
Once there was a boy, his parents where killed in a fire and he went to live at Wammy's House. He had only one other friend and he cared for him a lot but when a certain girl comes to Wammy's he starts liking her. But sometimes he can't show it and then finally she gives him a chance and show herself to him. The boy then finds out many things about her and one particular thing that bothers him. They kiss _for the first time after unraveling her clue. He loves her a lot but another person stood in the way, it took a lot of pain to show them that they were meant for each other. Then finally a day came that they proved themselves to each other and they are bonded. But then a tragedy strikes and the boy has to leave the girl he loves behind out of pure caution. He would never want her to die and he cares a lot even though she may not see it that way. This boy became a man and lived his life the way he wanted, he loved who he loved and shared it with others through that girl. This boy's name was Mihael Kheel and the girl's was Akira Takai, they're love was and is stronger then anything…I'm glad I am this boy.  
I love you and I hope you know that, please wait for this traveling soldier…_

Love,  
Mihael (Mello) Kheel  


I held that letter for a long time; I checked my watch and saw that it was already 10:45 on the 29th of January. I rushed down the halls and noticed crowds of kids going to the common room. I asked Lily who spitefully answered, "Oh there is some sort of meeting. Roger had to _call_ me!" I rolled my eyes and stayed outside the room, my back leaning against the wall. I could hear easily seeing as the door was open and then Roger began speaking.  
"I have called you here to say that Near has captured Kira and the case is over!" he shouted and 60 people laughed and smiled in happiness. I nearly cried out in joy, he was coming home! But then Roger continued, "but I am sad to say that on the eve of January 27th, Mail Matt Jeevas and Mihael Mello Kheel passed away. They helped solve the Kira case and we owe our lives to them, may they rest in peace…" and with that Roger left towards the door. I felt numb…I slunk down and couldn't do anything…not weep nor cry…I was officially dead. I heard footsteps come my way and the kids and people that were in the common room left, some looking at me as I kept staring at the opposite wall. Finally Roger came out and he handed me two things. A letter and my old rosary, it was charred and dented but still…there. I opened the letter with shaky hands and read.  
_Akira,  
I have failed, don't hate me. I love you and I'll see you in heaven…_ _In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti. Amen.  
Pater Noster, qui es in caelis…sed libera nos a malo._

That was it. My body shuddered and I uttered a loud cry, it echoed through the hall. I could feel Roger leave and I didn't care, he was gone…forever gone. He was never going to come back and I should have figured but now…this was too much. My heart split open and I my chest heaved with each breath. _He promised…he promised!_ But nothing could bring him back and seeing those Latin words on there confirmed it…I tried to stand but leaned against the wall, my head spun and I sobbed heavily. I slowly stumbled up to my room, clutching the wall as I went. Everyone stared and everyone knew; now they knew. They knew who he was and what he meant to me. Why did Near have to live? I was being selfish but…now I didn't care. And Matt! This caused me to cry harder; he was one of my best friends, I trusted him and loved him like a brother. He couldn't be gone, he just couldn't! But he was. I still clutched the rosary in my hand and I could feel the metal bits slice open my palms and blood dripped down my fingers. At last I got to my room and stumbled in, my legs too heavy to lift up. I fell on my bed, sobbing and wheezing with every movement. I cried for hours, it felt like years. My eyes were red but I didn't care as I stood up…I wanted to call Raid but I couldn't control my voice. I was done, my soul was broken and no one and nothing could fix it. I lifted myself off my bed and went to the bathroom…I had broken my nose a few weeks ago and I still had morphine tablets left. I took the bottle and opened it. I then proceeded to sit down on my bed once more. My eyes leaked salty tears and I prayed, for the first time in years I prayed. Uttering the familiar Latin words I slipped the rosary on and closed my eyes, I took the tablets and swallowed all of them…  
I felt myself grow light and then my head and my soul vanished into the black abyss. Akira Takai lived no more. She was going home to her traveling soldier…


	13. Chap 13: Angel by Sarah McLachlan end

Chap 13: Angel by Sarah McLachlan

My dear readers, now you know and you see that love is the strongest feeling in the world. Sadness can not over come it and neither can hate. It is what binds us together and makes us fall apart. We lose it and find it but it's still within us. This is the final part of my story, I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you realize that no matter what…love notes are stronger then death notes…  
OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Raid Azumi opened her eyes, Kira was gone and everyone was safe. Everyone except Mello and Matt. She had cried and mourned they're death like any person but she had no real connection to them. To some people it may have seemed selfish but to her it was thoughts and feelings. Though it was strange she hadn't heard from Akira though but Raid knew. She knew lots of things and this was one thing she had known from the start. The very person to save her would also be the person who broke her and so she didn't bother. Raid sat on the couch at the building L used to own. Near was busy consulting with the task force that had helped take down Kira and Raid just sat. She read for a while but nothing could occupy her, she was waiting for that phone call…no…she _craved _it. Not in a spiteful way but in a way that could soothe her worries and judgments. Then it rang.  
"Hello?" Raid asked into the receiver.  
"Hello, Raid? This is Marie from Wammy's house…congratulations on the Kira case and you and Near." Marie answered. Yes Near had purposed to her a day after Kira had been taken down.  
"Thank you but surely you didn't call just for this." She muttered.  
"No Raid your right, it's about Akira…I'm sorry…" Marie couldn't hold back the tears and sorrow in her voice. Raid felt tears run down her cheeks but surprisingly she smiled, "thank you once more Marie…I know she was a good friend…I have to go…bye…" and with that she hung up. She let her slim hand fall loosely to her side. The smile was still on her lips as she sobbed. Raid turned her head and looked out the side window, New York bustled underneath her and she watched birds fly from Central Park. You would wonder why she was crying and yet smiling and she answered this by herself.  
_Akira, you are in the arms of your angel. You always had been.  
Akira hadn't found comfort in this world…but in the next…_  
XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

_**In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here.  
From this dark cold hotel room,  
and the endlessness that you fear.  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
of your silent reverie.  
You're in the arms of the angel,  
May you find some comfort there…**_


End file.
